


LostTale

by Lunarmoon12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise, and pap is the royal guard leader, gaster is evil scientist dad, sans is homeless in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarmoon12/pseuds/Lunarmoon12
Summary: Based on an idea that i have for an AU, i only thought of a few things for it thoughany feedback is fine ^^





	LostTale

The snowy wind blew from somewhere in the underground. It chilled him...to the bone. He tugged his hood closer to his skull. The quiet river flowed gently into the tunnels of Waterfall.

 

Sans wandered the dark snowy town of Snowdin. The only remaining light sources were the small bulb lights glowing brightly from the christmas tree and the dull lighting from inside of the Snowdin residents homes. Some were off and some stayed on all the time, Sans quietly wondered what everyone was doing as he trudged through the thick snow. The fog cleared.

 

A few minutes later, Sans ended up in the local inn. The bunny woman at the front desk welcomed him inside as she finishing putting on her coat.

"Greetings, Sans!" She said with a warm smile. "You have any luck today?" She asked him.

"nah, kept dozin' off again." He answered, his grin slipping a bit.

"Ah, well, i'm sure you'll get the job soon." The bunny reassured him. "But in the meantime, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like!"

"thanks...you're too sweet." He winked at her in a friendly manner. Sans checked in, once again.

They said their goodbyes to each other then went their separate ways for the night. Sans tiredly strolled up the stairs and unlocked the empty room.  
He set down the tattered backpack next to the table and sat down.

Sans slipped off his dusty hoodie, letting it drop to the floor next to him. He fiddled around in the backpack and eventually pulled out a paper wrapped burger, still hot surprisingly. Along with it, he pulled out an empty cup and 10 packets of free ketchup, given to him generously by Grillby. He unwrapped the warm burger and poured the packets into the cup. He begin to wonder how he got to this moment of his life.

...He's to lazy and tired to think.

After eating, Sans leaned back in the chair putting an arm over his eyes. He turned his head towards the double bed contemplating for awhile.  
With a sigh, he got up and tripped over his hoodie. The rest of the way to the bed, he lazily dragged himself along the carpeted floor.

Lifting himself up on the bed. He kicked off his old sneakers and fell back on the thick blanket rolling up in it and onto the pillow.

He fell asleep in no time at all.

 

No dreams tonight either.

**Author's Note:**

> im horrible at writing help


End file.
